


The House Guest

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, chilton is a sad loser and a creep, feelings of shame, this mostly just starts out sad and pitiful and then goes creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the newest hire at BSHCI rendered homeless by a pest invasion Dr. Chilton offers the use of his spare room. This brash move of hospitality proves to a grievous tactical error on his sanity when his new house guest seems to be just as good at playing the creepiness game as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sexy Creeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480504) by [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard). 



This was a terrible idea. What the hell was he thinking when he thought of this.

_Idiot._

The way she sidestepped around him did not bode well but he really did not want go through that damn interview process again. Too many of them were simply just fascinated by inmates of BSHCI, enough of them romanticized them to make Frederick sick, and just enough were simply not qualified enough for the position to make him feel sufficiently insulted.

_You are going to have a suit filed against you, the woman hasn’t even been here a week._ But the clinical trial was starting and he needed her trained and on the floor by then. Psychology masters were a dime a dozen but ones with research experience relevant to this study were not. He could have offered to put her up in a hotel but no, he had to jump straight staying at his place.

_This is why you can never get a damn second date._

He went about the rest of his day as usual but dreaded the thought of his hospitality being spurned with no warning but he really couldn’t blame her if she did. No telling what she was thinking of him and his offer as her boss being a new hire. He felt like a letch.

Well, he knew he was one but it wasn’t always that he felt bad about it. He stayed late in his office and ordered some take out to eat while he finished up the IRB forms and ingnored the nagging anxiety in his gut but covering it with a glass of scotch. Soon it was time for him to go so he could be there to meet her at his house..if she even showed up.

\---

_She actually came._ While making sure the guest room was ready he ran the conversation in his office earlier over and over in his head thinking of ways he could have made the offer better when the sound of a car lulled him from his thoughts and opened the front door as she had reached the top step.

Making a note to be as polite as possible, it wouldn’t do to run off the woman after working as hard as he did to get her hired for the study, Frederick took the heavier of the two cases and welcomed her inside. He was doing fine with the case and his cane until about half way up where his abdomen twinged and he stumbled a bit.

_Please, please don’t say anything. Please let her not have seen that!_

Frederick had finally begun to accept the scar on his stomach some and then he had been framed and now had a glaring scar on his face. His ego, suffice to say, really could not take many more hits. Of course two more strikes came in rapid fire in the forms of stiff formality which he tried to correct immediately. The other was the implication that there were others in the house to be introduced to.

That one cut deep. After getting his position at the BSHCI Frederick had purchased this property with the expectation that he would grow into it by means of having a family. Unable to make eye contact he could feel his scarred cheek twitching slightly as he clenched his jaw. He had welcomed her to join him for a drink and at the compliment to his house his disease waned slightly and he left her to settle in as he went to pour himself a drink in the sitting room to steady his nerves.

\---

He rarely entertained, or rather he lacked the finesse for it Dr. Lecter had. Before Gideon he had attempted to set up a few dinner parties but couldn’t follow through and after...that certainly wasn’t going to happen. But Frederick couldn’t help but perk up at the chance to show off the wine cellar. He was very proud of the varied selection and had spent a lot of time researching and collecting the high quality of vintages.

Excitedly he gave her the tour and explained what was were and she selected a Cabernet Merlot. Going to reach for the bottle the pinch he had felt in his side earlier on the stairs had flared to full blown shot of stabbing pain as he reached up. Frederick was conflicted with both relief and embarrassment when she offered to grab the bottle for him.

Watching her reach up for the bottle he mused over how pleased he was that the best candidate for the position was also very attractive and while contemplating how long until it would be appropriate to ask her out for dinner, certainly not until she was out of his house. It was while leering at her shapely legs as her calf and thigh muscles tensed as she stretched to reach the bottle that the skirt of her dress got pulled over the curve of her ass revealing the lace covered cheeks.

Eyes widening, jaw dropping, and head tilting to the side he swallowed hard before snapping back to keep his head straight. She was blushing madly and made a beeline for the stairs out of the cellar. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t sneak a peek up her skirt as she made her way up the stairs even if it made him feel like a complete ass for violating the trust of this woman in need.

\---

The conversation over drinks had been pleasant, civil, and awkward. She was right in his office earlier that day of course, they didn’t know each other. He could have sworn her dress was much more buttoned up when she arrived and frederick could not shake the feeling that she was staring at him. Occasionally glancing over he saw her eyes focused on his glass and took in the growing, pretty flush on her cheeks from the wine. Honestly it was more than he could handle and his mind ran away from him as he imagined them on a proper date and her blushing as she thought of something inappropriate over dinner or asking him if he would like to spend the night.

At some point she excused herself to go to bed, which was good because he was in no position to be leaving the table first. Sitting at the table he played with rim of the glass he glared at the tented front of his pants. Shooting a glance up the guest room door and seeing the light had long gone off he took the risk and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and freed himself from the horrifically uncomfortable confines of his pants and briefs. With his throbbing erection in one hand he drained the last of the wine into his glass and threw it back not even bothering to savor the flavor with the other.

Setting the glass back he leaned back into his seat to begin spreading the slick precome around the head and adding some spit to make the whole process smoother as he guided  his hand up and down the length of him. Dick twitching in between pumps his mind drifted back down to the cellar as his free hand went to rub the tension out of his neck.

Her skirt is still hitched up over her hips showing off that lovely lace that he had greedily caught a peek of earlier. It’s her hands on him as he takes the small buttons of the top of her dress as he leans in to kiss her tasting of wine. His panting breaths mix with hers and back in his sitting room he has to bite his knuckles for fear of shouting out and waking his house guest. His hips sputter as he comes violently onto his pant legs and shirt and over his heavy hand, fingers sticky with the white fluid. Breathing heavily, Frederick lets his head fall and hit the table a little too hard, thick cock still in hand and feels pathetic and shameful. 


End file.
